


How to NOT be  a Rocky-star

by LilBooshie



Category: Chicken Run (2000)
Genre: Electrocution, Epic Fail, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Summary: Characters that I wasn't able to find:FowlerThis is my first fanfic of Chicken Run as I'm deciding not to write the things that I write everyday because it makes me sick so I have to move to some fandoms since I'm multifandom,I had to change the attitude of writing some different fanfics of different fandoms





	How to NOT be  a Rocky-star

**Author's Note:**

> Characters that I wasn't able to find:
> 
> Fowler
> 
> This is my first fanfic of Chicken Run as I'm deciding not to write the things that I write everyday because it makes me sick so I have to move to some fandoms since I'm multifandom,I had to change the attitude of writing some different fanfics of different fandoms

In a small farm which was owned by the Tweedy couple,the couple had a lot of chickens in the coop which was used for making pastries,curries etc. The chickens were unhappy living in the farm with strict farmers killing all the chickens one by one everyday. 

One day when the farmers were free from the chickens,the chickens were deciding to create a special concert for disturbing the Tweedy couple's dogs,Ginger and her chickens were into the plans of creating a concert to disturb the dogs. They went out of the coop and saw and targetted the dogs to disturb them

Ginger:(in low voice)"These dogs are very,very cruel so if we start the music,the dogs should feel it"

Babs:"I'm scared of the dogs but we're scaring them away"

Ginger:"We're on a holiday and we can blast some loud music for the dogs"

Babs:"We'll do the best"

The chickens went back to the coop seeing the chickens and roosters creating a hall for the concert,they were also creating some musical instruments with old materials

Ginger:"This is definetly getting better"

*random tools and electric sounds*

Chicken 1:"Let's go girl,pump it up!!"

Chicken 2:"Or keep it soft"

Chicken 1:"Pump it up!!"

Chicken 2:"Or keep it soft"

Ginger saw her assistant Mac and an elderly rooster Fowler making an electric guitar for Rocky

Ginger:"What are you making Mac?"

Mac:"This is a super electric guitar"

Ginger:"For whom?"

Mac:"For Rocky"

Ginger:"I'm sure he'll be a rockstar"

Fowler:"Indeed,he'll be a Rocky-star"

Ginger:"Wow!"

Fowler gave the guitar to Rocky for testing it out,he first plugged it and gave it to him

Rocky:"You ready to see to me play the guitar?"

Ginger:"Yes"

Rocky:"And 1,2,3,4"*slaps the guitar,gets electrocuted*

When Rocky hit the guitar,the guitar shocked him giving him seizure

Ginger:"Somebody help him!! He's having a seizure"

Chicken 3:"I got it"

Chicken 3 grips Rocky's hand shivering her

Chicken 3:"Oooo I can't do it,somebody get a fire extinguisher!!"

Bunty:"I have it!"

Bunty gets the fire extinguisher and blows Rocky down calming him down

Rocky:*coughs*"Poof!*coughs*That was the toughest wave I've ever felt in my life"

Ginger:"You just slapped the guitar"

Mac:*appears*"Speaking of that,you're suppose to play the strings,not slapping the guitar"

Rocky:"Was that the thing? I touched the strings but it electrocuted me"

Mac:"That was close to you Rocky"

Rocky:"It definetly made me sound like a rockstar but I'm not quite sure how I'm going to handle this because of the electrocution"

Mac:"We'll fix it so don't worry"

Mac took the guitar for fixing it as it had some electric problems

In the next night,the concert was built ready to disturb the dogs. Drums and trumpets were kept ready to be played for the chickens,the guitars and reeds were kept ready for the roosters. Fowler was the leader of the concert and came up on the to start the concert

Fowler:"Chickens! Are you ready to blast the music?"

Chickens:"Yes!!"

Fowler:"Alright and 3,2,1 start!!!"

The speakers started beating the music,two chickens beat the drums and cymbals and the trumpets started playing by the chickens,it caused a very loud music from the coop disturbing the dogs sleeping which scared them not letting them to sleep and ran away to the empty hut. While the music was playing,Fowler ordered Rocky to start playing the guitar

Fowler:"Play the guitar Rocky!"

Chickens:*chanting*"Play it"

Rocky:"And a 1,a 2,a 3 and 4!*slaps the guitar,gets electrocuted,music stops*Stupid guitar"*wrecks the guitar*

Chickens:*disappointed sounds and screams*

Fowler:"Why is the same problem happening??"

Rocky:*continues wrecking the guitar*

Chickens:*continues being disappointed*

Ginger:"Everybody!! Silence!!"

*Chickens stop screaming*

*strange sounds play from outside*

Ginger:"I think something's happening outside"

Ginger heard the sounds playing outside and she and the chickens went out of the coop along with the roosters

Ginger:"I guess the dogs had ran away"

Babs:"I'm scared"

Bunty:"I guess the dogs don't like loud music"

When the chickens went to the net,they saw that the dogs were not there and they became happy to it

Chickens and roosters:*cheers*

Ginger:"We did it everybody"

Chickens:"Yaaaaaayyyy!"

Fowler:"That was the greatest plan that we have ever did"

Rocky:"Its because of me and the guitar that I'm playing"

Mac:"You're alright with that"

Ginger:"Alright,I guess it night time and we need to go to sleep"

The chickens went back to the coop for sleeping time,the dogs were never seen again 

1 hour later,the Tweedy couple went out from the house with their torch lights on to take the chickens

Mrs Tweedy:"Its time for us to torture these little chickens trying to escape from us"

Mr Tweedy:"How many are you going to take?"

Mrs Tweedy:"One...or two chickens every single day"

Mr Tweedy:*shivers**gulps*

Mrs Tweedy turns next to the gate and got shocked to see that the dogs had ran away

Mrs Tweedy:*gasps*"Our dogs! Where had they gone?"

Mr Tweedy:"We didn't see our dogs since morning"

Mrs Tweedy:"Had you done anything to them making them run away?"

Mr Tweedy:"No,I haven't seen them since morning...it maybe did be the chickens who made them run away"

Mrs Tweedy:*snaps*"Good touch"

The Tweedy couple go to the coop and opened the lid to see the chickens sleeping peacefully

Mrs Tweedy:"Finally,we caught our chickens sleeping peacefully"

Mr Tweedy:"Let's take one of them"


End file.
